


Shane gets Pregnant

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enemies, Hate Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Shane finds himself pregnant after a good fuck.
Relationships: Shane Walsh/Negan
Comments: 27
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shegan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shegan).



> I hope you like it, chapter two will happen.

Shane looked down at the stick in disbelief. He was pregnant. It had to be wrong.

A few months ago on a visit to Hill Top Shane heard Dr. Carson warned Eric that men could get pregnant. That two communities they traded off with further away had a few men that were pregnant. Aaron scoffed at him but Dr. Carson reassured him it was true, that he had seen one of the pregnant men with his own eyes and assessed him.

Shane believed him, hell walkers already existed and the man wasn’t a quack but he had little concern, it wasn’t like he wasn’t gay.

Closing his eyes Shane groaned. “Fuck you Negan!”  
———————————————————-  
Three weeks ago: 

Shane couldn’t help himself, Negan ran the show and killed two of their men to prove what he was capable of but it was something Shane battled his whole life. Whenever someone got under his skin or even when he got in one of his moods he had to mouth off or bully someone. Negan had put him in his place more than once, threatening to kill whoever was closest to Shane when he got angry and mouthed off, the leader smirked and his eyes lighted up in delight as Shane pushed him closer and closer to the violent edge but Shane always knew when to shut up. It was a game they were playing on loop. 

It was a busy day, Shane had gone on a long run and inventoried the new stock because Negan would be here in two days. Dry cereal, a few bags of hard candy, and toilet paper were their biggest finds. Shane’s back ached from a long day's run, sweat ran down his body from the blazing heat. The familiar whack of a baseball bat against metal gates had him grinning madly. Rosita got a little mouthy before ultimately letting Negan in.

Two trucks rolled in and stopped at the pantry, Olivia timidly greeted Arat and Negan, walking them in to pick what they wanted. Shane stood there listening to Negan let out a series of colorful words mixed in with swears, the man cooed like a happy child at the cereal and fussed at their short supply of green beans. Negan was always a pain in the ass and demanded to see the inventory list to check count on only a few random items.

The heat index was rising, reminding Shane of Georgia and he pulled out a pack of smokes while pulling the wet collar of his shirt away from his neck. Daryl could use these cigarettes more but fuck that, Shane still didn’t like him after all these years, the former cop rarely smoked but his Birthday was coming up and he did like the strong menthol cigarettes every once in awhile. Despite Negan’s rising voice and taunts Shane was able to tune him out and relax, he leaned back against the wall of the armory and lifted one leg to rest against the brick as he lit his cigarette and inhaled, almost able to imagine this was just an ordinary day before walkers.

Negan was deliberately being a pain in the ass but at the same time hurrying, that prick Rick was around here somewhere and it would be a waste of a trip not to annoy him and Shane...Damn, he needed to find that guy and see how far he could tick him off today. It was the only ritual he enjoyed in Alexandria, the man’s hair had grown out, forming a thick curly mop and it brought out his eyes, eyes that held a devilish glint and that smile...his smirk was enough to have Negan’s jeans tenting but when he didn't notice Negan was watching he would sometimes smile, his teeth were perfect and he looked so damn hot when he was happy. Fuck, what was wrong with him? He might have to kill that asshole one day and here he is pining over him.

Negan snapped his finger, demanding one more jar of beets, he hated that shit but recalled Rick loved them so he had to be an ass and take them. Marching out he almost stumbled, Arat crashed into his back. 

“Fuck off Arat!”

“Sorry sir.” The woman apologized like Negan didn't freeze in front of her. She saw Shane and realized what was going on.

“Go make yourself useful, find Rick and tell him to make me a big salad, extra croutons.” Negan ordered.

“Yes sir.”

Negan couldn’t wait to pester Rick but right now he had something else to attend to. Shane didn't hear Negan snap at Arat, he almost felt as if he could fall asleep right there, not like he slept much last night. Sweat started to drip down his eyelashes but he ignored it and took another drag of his cigarette.

“Damn.” Negan let out a long whistle.

Hearing that had Shane popping one eye open to look at Negan, he closed his eye again and dragged his back against the brick wall. “Negan.”

“That’s the way you chose to greet me Shane?”

Shane exhaled a puff of smoke and subconsciously bit on his lower lip, Negan’s jeans tightened as he came closer.

“What if I needed your help loading up these supplies, huh?”

Shane’s jeans were tight and he wore a even tighter white tee, it stretched across his torso leaving little to his imagination, his curly hair was puffy from the humidity and Negan supressed a grunt when Shane smiled in his presence and didn’t try to hide it.

“Well let’s see, I found them. Was out all day on a run and you're two days early, that’s not my fault.”

If anyone else had said that Negan would be prepared to make them an example but Shane was smirking, his eyes still closed, rejecting Negan’s authority, Damn, if it didn't make him harder.

“I come when I want to, all you find is already mine. I own everything here. Even you.” Negan’s tone was sultry as much as threatening.

Shane opened his eyes then, mischief laid in mocha eyes and the man only shrugged, not off put by what he said. 

“Whatever you say Negan.” His tone held disbelief, a conviction that he was only humoring Negan by somewhat agreeing with him.

Negan wanted to kiss him, taste all that was Shane, he was sure Shane wanted that too, they had danced around this for too many months. If he fucked him then what? Would he get it out of his system? Would it be as fun coming here if there was no longer a fight to be had? He wasn’t sure and part of him wanted Shane to make the first move. Still, he stalked closer to Shane, close enough that the next puff of smoke hit his face. Instead of being pissed at Shane’s action, the man’s smile revealed he knew how close the Savior was.

“Hmmm smoking is bad for you.” Negan pulled the cigarette from his lips.

He took a puff, forbidding himself from coming when his lips inhaled what was once in Shane’s mouth. Always in control he instead puffed out a thick exhale of menthol in Shane’s face. He expected the man to mouth off, for those eyes to turn dark and hostile but they stayed curious and gentle.

“I could say the same thing Negan.” Shane snatched his cigarete back to finish it off.

“I didn't think you were a smoker.” Negan wanted to know more about the man and his habits.

“I’m not really, just celebrating a little early I guess.”

“Celebrating?” Negan figured all this man would celebrate in was a fuck or slitting Negan’s throat.

“Yeah, it's my Birthday soon, in a few days I guess. I got a run with Aaron on that day so it’s not like I can bake myself a cake on the road.”

Negan fumed at the thought, Shane going out with Aaron. Did they mess around? Eric wasn't much to look at and maybe they had an open relationship. 

“Aaron?” He asked, his voice gruffer than intended.

Shane licked at his lips and pulled off the wall. “Yeah, jealous?”

Shane chose then to rub a hand across Negan’s arm and fuck it, he had enough of this cat and mouth game. “Yeah, what if I am?”

Laughing Shane drawled his hand back, running a hand through his sweaty curls. “If you are I would say fuck you Negan and the high horse you rode in, you know what? You take and you take, probably because you have a tiny dick. I bet you were one of those men riding around in a big ass truck you could barely jump into just to lie and tell the world you had more in your pants.”

Negan wasn’t angry at the words but the man needed to know his place so he pushed him back against the wall harshly, marveling in the air that escaped Shane’s lungs. “Listen here fucker, keep on and I’ll show you what’s in my pants.”

“Show me then.” Shane said, his eyes bore into Negan’s before he walked away.

Following like a loyal puppy Negan walked quickly behind Shane, first they walked briskly where anyone could see them but then Shane cut through people’s yards until they were at the furthest lot of houses. Shane looked down both sides of the street quickly after getting a key from under a mat and walking in a small, quaint house.

“Homey.” Negan said as he inspected the living room and bent down to thread his fingers through the carpet, he missed that shit at his compound.

“Weirdo.” Shane whispered, rolling his eyes.

Negan started to walk towards the kitchen but was pushed back, the house was sparse, containing only a few paintings and vases, old ass pictures on the wall and conveniently a couch. Shane was assertive and pushed him back until his knees hit the couch and he fell down. He dreamed of this day, coming in his pants as he imagined taking Shane in every way imaginable. Slow, fast, kinky, and oddly romantically with a fuck load of feelings behind it. No matter the dream it was too damn good, something that couldn’t be sated the next day by fucking the better skilled of his wives.

What Negan didn’t expect was Shane to be so damn confident, Negan breathed into a kiss and found his footing, grabbing Shane’s chin and kissing him back, their tongues colided in a dance and fuck, Shane could kiss well. Shane pulled his shirt off and unfastened his belt with ease, yanked his jeans down and Negan groaned when he realized this was really about to happen.

Negan sat there in nothing but black boxers while Shane stripped, he was toned, his body put Negan’s to shame. It was obvious the man worked hard to keep his figure, he guessed it made it easy for him to strip completely naked and not feel uneasy that Negan still hadn’t revealed his cock. Shane bent down and Negan’s dick jerked at a perky ass fishing into jean pockets.

Shane looked triumphant when he pulled out condoms and a small bottle of lube and went ahead and popped the cap, pouring lube on his hard dick. Negan had damn good eyesight and saw a pearl of precum pearl at his slit, Shane hissed and worked the lube around his tip first and lathered it down.

“You little slut, already prepared.” Negan said.

He knew Shane wanted this for too long but was still amazed at what he kept in his pocket. How many months did he carry that shit around just waiting?

Shane only smirked. “Well? Am I right? Is that dick small? Is that why you are still hiding it?”

“You little shit.” Negan could only laugh and pull his boxers off.

Shane gulped, the tiniest whimper released. Negan jutted out his hips, showing off what God gave him, a magnificent large dick. Definitely bigger and wider than Shane’s, curving up at the perfect angle.

“Answer the question that has always been on your mind baby? You had to know I was packing, had something real to give my ladies.” Negan cooed.

Shane cringed at the mention of the wives but nonetheless jerked himself.

“Whatever.” Shane threw the lube on the couch. “Hurry up and prep yourself.”

Negan laughed hard at that, until tears formed and ran down his cheeks. In every dream, every waking imagination he had things up until now were the same. He would get Shane to go this far, Shane would have a decent dick and be damn mouthy, Negan would fucking have the better dick. Things weren’t going to stop then and go off kilter from what he wanted, he was fucking Shane and that was final.

“Well Shane, you are a good trouper, I’ll give you that. Anything I have asked for you have given me, not without sass but it still happens. Let’s not let things sour now, let me work you open nice and slow, try that ass out.”

“Fuck you!” Shane spat out. “I have never fucked a man and I’m not letting you do that to me!”

Confident he was going to get what he wanted Negan put a hand behind his head and worked his cock teasingly, he added lube and looked at Shane’s fit body. It was enough for now. Shane watched him jerk off, he licked his lips, his cock twitched with interest but he dared not to say a thing.

“You had to know this was how it was going to go down Shane. Come on, you said it’s your Birthday. What’s a better gift than my nice, pretty cock?”

“Fuck you!” Shane seethed.

Negan rolled his eyes, how many times could the man say the same two words to him? Ignoring the man he rolled his balls and squeezed a nipple, rubbing himself base to tip, gasping as he leaked. He could feel Shane’s eyes watching him, even with his eyes closed Negan knew he was doing this. Shane was close to giving in. 

He smiled when Shane crawled onto the couch and shyly touched his dick, it was only a faint touch. 

“It’s not a butterfly Shane, you're not going to crush it.”

“Fuck…” Shane muffled out.

Negan grabbed his mouth and covered it. “I swear if you say “fuck you” one more time I’m fucking you in front of your family. Now damn touch my dick princess.”

Letting go of that beautiful mouth Shane obliged, touching him like a real man. Negan leaned up and kissed him, it was slow and tactful, what Negan knew the other needed as he gently pushed him over until Shane was the one on his back. Negan kissed him slowly, lathering up a finger and pressing it to Shane’s rim gently. First, he rubbed at his hole, waiting until Shane was withering to press the finger down to the first joint, Shane took it well so he pushed the finger in halfway.

“Ever play back here Shane?” Negan teased.

“You know I haven’t.”

Shane’s voice held that violent edge despite his panting, his body grinding against his in a beg for more, Negan obliged and pushed his finger in fully. Negan poured more lube on his fingers and pressed another digit in. Shane moaned out his name, when the second finger was almost fully submerged there was resistance so Negan paused and kissed Shane, giving him time to accommodate.

Negan pumped Shane’s dick and leaned in, kissing Shane’s nipple, biting on them playfully. Shane gasped and bucked up his hips as Negan pumped two fingers back and forth, stretching wider. Negan stared down, at a tan torso glistening with sweat, eyes dark and lustful, and a sweet ass pushing back to meet his thrusting fingers. Smirking, he crooked his fingers up.

“Fuck!” Shane squirmed.

Negan held down on his hips, brushing against his prostate, when Shane’s legs started to shake he pulled back and rubbed at the edges of that special nub, teasing Shane, amused by how much he leaked. Gasping for air Shane squeezed Negan’s shoulders and groaned out, clawing at his shoulders. Negan pushed a third finger in, widening him hard and fast in retaliation for the deep scratches that were now stinging.

Shane didn’t notice, too far gone, every stretch to his walls making him tremble and leak more precum. Negan slid down, licking it up, sweeping his tongue across Shane’s slit, mouthing at his head, the man beneath him yanked his hair and whispered words that made no sense, pulling his head down, forcing him to take more of his cock.

Negan sucked him down, allowing Shane to slide his dick down his throat, he put his all in it just to try to piss Shane off when he stopped sucking him off suddenly. He had been fingering Shane while he did this and pulled his sticky fingers out and slapped Shane’s hole, the man yelped. 

Negan laughed at Shane’s agitation, how his stomach moved up and down and his eyes turned crazy. Despite all this his dick turned red when he realized something, Shane wasn’t ready for him yet but his hole was open now, a small cavern that wouldn’t close. Negan ran a finger across his rim, barely rubbing his finger deep enough inside. 

“Damn you.” Shane shook, his voice cracking.

Negan laughed at the change from “fuck’ and pressed two fingers in, spreading them out to open Shane wider. The man took his third finger with ease, whining when he pressed against his prostate, adding more lube Negan pressed a fourth finger in and stretched Shane out.

He was pulled in for a kiss, Shane demanding more as he grinded against Negan and scratched at his hips and ass. Negan lathered up his dick between kisses and pressed his tip in. Shane groaned out, hooking his legs around Negan and broke their kiss.

“Condom.” Shane rasped as he pulled back his ass slightly.

Negan looked down, saw a condom that seemed too far away and plunged his dick against Shane’s ass cheeks. “I get tested, I’m sure you’re fine too.”

Negan had not heard of the men who were pregnant, why would Dr. Carson tell him this? Shane briefly felt there was something he needed to say but Negan chose then to squeeze his dick, running a sweeping thumb across his slit as he teased his dick between Shane’s ass.

When Negan breached him again Shane relaxed and hooked his legs around him again, grunting as Negan slowly slid in fully. He felt too full but at the same time it felt good, Negan stroked him and pulled out almost entirely before plunging back in. Gently fucking him and letting his ass get used to it before he built up a pace.

Negan’s dick dragged hardly across his prostate, Shane grunted at being pinned down while Negan fucked into him harder, knowing just when to slow down and speed up. He didn’t question it when Negan put some pillows under his ass and pulled his legs up, pouting more lube into his hole that was open and pulsing. Negan groaned, slamming back in and picking up the pace.

“Negan.” Shane whined.

He pumped in harder, pinching Shane’s nipples and kissing at his neck. Shane realized his ass was squelching between all the slick and thrusting of Negan’s dick against him, he moaned out breathlessly and leaked more. Negan licked up his cheek, warm spit coating him, it was weird that it made Shane harder. Negan’s eyes turned darker when he pumped in fully, fucking into him harder, when the Savior licked just a filthy across his lips, all spit it was all it took for Shane to spill over.

“Look at you baby, coming and I didn’t even touch you.”

Negan bit at his neck to mark him, squeezing Shane’s ass as he fucked wilder into him, locking eyes with him he saw that glint of mischief just as Shane bit his lower lip and bared down on Negan.

Tight walls choking his dick had Negan releasing, he groaned, pumping himself through his orgasm, spurned on imagining his white release dragging across his dick inside of Shane, He stilled, stayed inside him as he collapsed and kissed Shane more.

Shane didn’t push him off but didn’t get cuddly either, Negan started to feel a little awkward as he pulled out. He stared at Shane’s hole, cum leaking out of his abused hole. Pushing his finger against Shane’s rim he tried to collect it. Shane trembled at Negan’s faint touch but slapped his chest.

“Stop it!”

Negan was shocked but listened and pulled back. Shane got up, scrambling to find his clothes while he stood there naked trying to figure out what would happen next.

“You’re shit Negan, we can’t do this. One day I’m going to kill you.”

Laughing Negan finally got dressed. “I think that’s Rick’s line deary.”

He didn’t see it coming when Shane punched him, splitting his lip. ‘So this is what happens next.’ Negan thought.

“You get one Shane, I’ll call it a Birthday present but punch me again and it’s Carl’s life I take. “

Shane cowered in fear, something Negan hadn’t seen from him in a long time. He hated it.

“I’m sorry.” Shane looked down.

“It’s fine, thanks for the tight ass.”

Negan didn't want to see his reaction, the worst thing he could imagine would be if he saw hurt so he marched to the door and left to have that salad.

This wasn’t what Shane wanted but it was for the best, Negan and him couldn’t have anything good. Still, a dark pang of hurt settled in Shane’s chest. He looked down and scoffed at the two condoms on the floor, picking them up he gritted his teeth. The chances he could get pregnant were slim right? Plus it was his first time having this kind of sex he thought naively.  
——————————————————————  
Shane looked down at the pregnancy test, he couldn’t cry at his own stupidity. Everyone would know what he did soon enough but they didn’t have to know it was with Negan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions miscarriage, doesn't occur.
> 
> Judith is Rick’s daughter in this fic.
> 
> I decided to make it 3 chapters.

Shane tried to hide his pregnancy as long as he could but his stomach started to bulge and the morning sickness got worse. He was three months in now, Dr. Carson checked him out and said the baby was growing fine. Shane worried about being a man and pregnant, if Negan would find out, and despite it all as the little pea grew inside him he bonded with them.

It was hard doing it alone, nightmares plagued him where he miscarried or where Negan swung Lucille into his stomach. He knew that was too dramatic, Negan cooed at Judith, going out of his way to bring her toys, the Savior loved children and probably wanted a few himself. The thing was as much as Shane feared Negan could somehow reject his child he was more scared of what the community would think if they knew what happened. Right now only his family knew that a baby was on the way and only Rick knew who the father was. 

Shane started to gain weight and feel the aches and pains in every muscle, he had a newfound respect for women realizing how much came with having a child. Eating was becoming difficult, eating only crackers couldnt be good for the baby, even drinking water got him nauseated and he was starting to pale from lack of sleep.

The night Rick found out everything, it went smoothly. He snuck downstairs to try to eat something after everyone went to bed, turning on the lightswitch in the kitchen Shane found Rick standing at the sink with his arms crossed.

“About time you got here.” Rick started.

“Rick.” Shane tried for casual. “I was just going to fix a glass of water.”

Rick moved from the sink while his friend fixed himself a glass hoping he could drink it, sometimes he could. His throat tightened because Rick was staring at him but it was more than that, Rick was trying to figure it out. Thankfully that night it was easy to chug the water and he finished it quick enough but then Rick was coming towards him, there was no time to react as Rick touched his stomach.

Shane tried to pull him off but it was no use because Rick had already retreated and had his head cocked. “You're pregnant.”

“What?” Shane scoffed. “I think you smoked some of Daryl’s plants.”

Shaking his head Rick looked him up, accessing deeper. “I”m not stupid Shane, been through two pregnancies with Lori and you forget I had three sisters. You’ve been acting funny and I couldn't place it but lately you’ve been avoiding our dinners and then it hit me yesterday, you gagged at Carol making a pie.”

“Man I don’t like pie.” Shane knew he sounded lame.

Rick laughed. “It’s okay, everyone is going to know soon enough. We need to get you to Dr. Carson for an ultrasound. Who's the father?’’

Shane sleeping with a man was a bigger shocker for Rick than male pregnancy, the man never gave an inclination in his life he was interested in men, except well…

“Damn! I didn't see that coming.” It was so obvious, Rick thought.

“What’s obvious?” Shane was fooling himself, anyone could figure it out really. He paraded around like a peacock whenever the Savior came his way.

“Negan? I mean you and him were flirting but I thought it was more of two bucks challenging each other.” At the same time Rick had found himself staring at the pair more and more trying to figure things out until suddenly Shane started to act weird around the leader.

“It's no like that.” The words sounded sour on Shane’s tongue.

“Shane.” Rick’s voice got that tune to it, the serious and somber one, the stupid little voice he used before speeches. “Sometimes you try to fight thangs you can’t. I would like to say Negan is straight up cruel like the Governor but he can be sensible and I see how he treats Judith, He has a soft spot.”

It was still wrong and Shane started to feel sick and a little woozy.

“Whoa now,” Rick took his arm and led him to a chair.

His friend got some ice out and started to hit it with a metal mallet, Shane stared at the table trying to figure out for the hundredth time how he got here while his nausea rose. Rick came back to the table and he looked at the offered cup.

“Chipped ice, it will help.” 

Rick handed him a spoon and sat down beside him. “Some won't understand it but Shane I’ve known you for a long time. It’s not easy for you to admit how you feel, if you want to be with him I would never judge you.” 

“You know I like to fuck arond, I just chose the wrong person.” Despair filled Shane more at the lie.

Shaking his head Rick scooted his chair closer. “Nah, it ain't like that. You didn't decide to try sleeping with a man Shane, not just out of the blue like this. It wasn’t a one off, you tried to get there. You were getting excited when it was his arrival day, one day I saw you jumping up and down just trying to get out of your system.”

Shane continued to chew on his ice. “What do I do?”

“Well for starters you are fooling yourself if you think Negan isn't going to notice that.” Rick pointed to his stomach. “He’s also not going to want to be a hands off daddy and I can't blame him for that. Shane, he’s going to get angry if you hide this from him and he’s going to take it out on us. If you run or shut him out it’s not going to end well. Do you want that anyway? To do this alone? You know Negan will take care of you.”

Rick had said so many times he was going to kill Negan and now it sounded like he was discussing a friend.

“He killed Abe and Glenn.”

Rick patted his shoulder. “I know but I also know you have a lot going on in that brain of yours, you're impulsive Shane but I don’t think you went down this road just for the hell of it.”

Shane bowed his head and started to tear up. 

“No, no. None of that now.” Rick stood up.

He came over to Shane and hugged him from behind, holding him close as he cried. “It will be alright huh? It has to. Maybe this will turn out to be a good thang.”

Shane couldn’t believe that but he didn't try to think on it and instead squeezed his friend's arm as he continued to be comforted. Rick told him the secret was safe with him but that he doubted he could keep this concealed for long. Not long after that everyone else started to see the signs and one by one Shane stared at the floor as he explained himself to his family.

Today was a better day, one where Shane actually kept his lunch down and took a nice walk, his back and legs ached with the burden of weight already. A horn blowing made Shane run to his house, for a month now he had been able to avoid Negan. The Savior would know something was up if he saw his stomach.

Negan was in a foul mood, even taunting Rick wouldn’t help, After he fucked Shane things got awkward, the playful banter dissolved and Shane ran away from him if he saw him, little fucker actually looked him in the eyes before hightailing it off that first time he came back to Alexandria post fuck. But lately he never go to see Shane and a raw energy bundled underneath his skin refusing to subside, it was getting so bad even his wives fussed at him about his temper.

Negan pulled down a can of corn and couldn’t even ruffle Rick’s feathers when he saw the bastard getting upset at him taking the tenth can of it.

“Where is he?” Negan ran a gloved finger over a box of pancake mix.

“Who?” Rick asked.

“Stop the shit Rick. You know who, the little pussy that runs every time I come here.”

Rick cringed at Negan but it was no use fighting it, Negan had thrown down the box of cans and walked towards him more pissed off than usual.

“I think he’s at our house.”

Negan stormed off, cursing at his men who tried to follow behind him. He didn’t knock on the door and rushed in, Carl had the decency to read his mood and hightail it out the door. Negan slammed the door shut and took the steps two at a time, knocking on what he assumed was Shane’s room.

“Shane!” He knocked harder on the door.

No one answered but when he turned the knob it wouldn't open, Negan seethed and pushed on it harder. “Let me in you coward!”

Something dropped on the other side and Negan slammed on the door but it wouldn't budge. “Come on, now!”

Shane started to stress and hold his stomach, knowing Negan wouldn’t hurt him but he wasn’t ready to talk to him. He shivered, the stress couldn’t be good for his baby so maybe it was just time to come clean but he was just starting to accept the pregnancy. There was harder stuff to manage coming next, that queasy feeling started again and sweat dripped down his forehead, hoping that was enough he cracked the door.

Negan was about to slam into the door when it cracked and Shane peeked his head out. 

“Negan, I’m sick.” He used his weakest, whiniest voice.

“Shane?” Negan’s angry features morphed to concern and he came closer to the door that Shane hid behind. “Are you okay?”

“Stomach bug I think, you don't want to catch it.”

Negan wasn’t worried and tried to touch Shane’s face to check his temperature but he pulled back. 

“I’m contagious Negan.”

“What do you need? Ginger ale? Crackers? Maybe you should come back with me and see Dr. Carson.”

For a second Shane felt sicker, remembering that Negan held one of the brother’s captive but he let it go and fake gagged. “I just need rest, Rick's taking care of me.”

Negan clenched his fists, it wasn't Rick's place to take care of him. “Shane.”

He almost felt guilty about deceiving Negan, mustering a smile he turned and tried to look cute but sickly. “I’m fine Negan, I’ll feel better in a few days. I gotta go.”

Negan stared at the closed door and felt frustration brew, all he wanted to do was take care of the man and damn it, seeing him for just a moment did something to him he was unable to control.  
————————————————————————  
It was the very next day that Shane heard Negan at the gates again, he ran to the back area of Alexandria and hopped the gate, not yet ready even if he was preparing to finally tell the truth.

Rick crossed his arms and suppressed an agitated laugh. Negan brought soup, crackers, ginger ale, books, and some damn bubble bath. It was obviously a care package.

“Where is he?”

Rick was tired of this shit, enough was enough. He yelled for Daryl to go fetch him, the hunter came back thirty minutes later saying there was no sign of him.

Negan raged and cursed, took more of their supplies, too much and snatched back the get well package prepared for Shane. He kicked in Aaron’s door and took kitchen knives and Rick paled when he asked to see his house. When the man was done going house to house and snatching the most random of things Rick shook his head, pouting when Negan drove off with his new mattress and a few more that were recently replaced. Only one person deserved to sleep on that floor.

It was dark when Shane returned, Rick calmy explained what Negan did. “I’m not sleeping on the floor for you Shane, you got to tell him the truth. It’s time”

Shane tossed and turned, barely able to sleep. Of course Negan fucking took his matress too, It had been weeks since he got a full night's rest already and the guilt was eating him up inside. The words were so easy, Negan would understand but he still couldn't say it.  
\---  
In the morning Shane felt sicker than usual, it was harder than usual to get anything done. Getting dressed and down the stairs was a slow process and he gagged at trying to crush some ice up. Eating anything, even plain eggs was out of the question, sitting down heavily on the couch he felt helpless, there was no way he could do anything today.

A slight pain started to build in his stomach, he panicked but pushed it away, it was just him overreacting. It didn’t help sleeping on the floor last night he told himself and fell back asleep on the sofa.

It was midday when Rick walked back to his house. Shane was lying on the couch drenched in sweat, pale. Rick touched his face. Michonne came back from Alexandria today and said that Negan had raided Hill Top too, taking a good portion of their supplies, apparently still angry. There was no way Negan knew what was going on but in a fit of rage he took back a lot of the medical supplies he gave the people there out of generosity, including ironically their sonogram machine.

“Hey Shane.”

Shane didn't react, he slapped his face and tried again. “Shane!”

Shane sat up at that and huffed. “Rick?”

“You okay?”

His movements were slow but Shane finally sat up but groaned and grabbed his stomach. 

“Shane?” 

“I think...I think there might be something wrong with the baby.” Shane’s bottom lip trembled and he started to cry.

“Hey, I need you to stay calm huh? We need to get you checked out. Stay still, deep breath and try to stay calm. I’m bringing the jeep around okay?”

Clenching his stomach Shane nodded and breathed in, trying to tell himself everything would be okay.

Rick sped down the highway, only telling Michonne in a whisper where he was headed, When Shane started to freak out Rick calmed him down, talking about the old days and all the trouble they got into. Shane did well with deep breathing and mostly staying as calm as possible, that changed when Rick turned right at Wright’s Road. 

“Rick what are you doing?”

More time had passed between Shane doubling over in pain and that was a good sign but Rick grimaced hoping that Shane would be too distracted to notice where he was taking him. “You are going to have to accept this buddy, I’m taking you to The Sanctuary.”

“Why?” Shane hissed and held his belly through a cramp, his heartbeat rising.

“Shane, not only does he need to know but he took the only sonogram machine, you have a lot of apologies in front of you if you want to help Hill Top and us get back all the stuff he took.”

It was all Shane’s fault everyone was suffering, he hissed through another cramp. 

“We’re almost there okay?” Rick reassured Shane.

Shane breathed in trying to believe it would be okay, the painful tightening in his stomach had stopped, looking out at the trees they passed he counted them, anxious about how Negan would react.

When Rick pulled up at The Sanctuary a tight pang started in his chest, breathing out he watched two guards aim guns at the jeep.

“What are you doing here?” One of the men yelled out realizing it was Rick.

“We need to talk to Negan please, it's an emergency.” Rick’s hands gripped the steering wheel, trying to contain composure at being questioned in a crisis.

The other man, one Shane didn't know started to laugh. “You are demanding to see Negan? He’s busy and doesn't want to see you two assholes.”

Rick’s head cocked, a steady glare promising of violence formed, the man who knew him gulped but held his ground, pulling his automatic up and aiming it at Rick.

Shane patted Rick’s thigh, tring to calm him down. 

“We aren’t trying to cause problems, Negan is going to want to hear this.” Shane explained.

The guard who knew the pair stood back and shook his head. “Yeah? What would that be?”

“Privileged information. Trust me, he's going to be pissed if you kept him from knowing this.” It was a half lie, Shane kept up his poker face.

“Get out, we walk in.” One of the guards said.

Rick and Shane walked in front of the guards, a gun aimed at both of them. Inside there were Saviors going about their day, staring at them as they walked down several hallways and flights of stairs. To Shane it felt like hours that they were led through the compound, one of the men mentioning security and that they couldn’t know Negan's bedroom. Shane rolled his eyes and panicked when he was suddenly shoved in a cell by himself. Rick was screaming, trying to get to him, fighting off a guard twice his size as he tried to get to his friend. The last thing Shane saw before a door slammed in his face was Rick being punched in the gut.

Shane paced and pulled at his hair, worried that the men would keep them there because they hated them. Rick and Shane were both at the Saviors lookout and killed their people all those nights ago.

“I’m so fucking stupid.” He muttered.

A pang filled his chest again, not worried about his own death but his baby’s, pacing more Shane pulled on his hair and punched a wall before reminding himself that losing his temper and kicking in walls would solve nothing.

This time a pain flared up his side and he burped, sitting on the bed he rubbed his stomach and started to rock. He wasn't that many weeks in and this kind of pain had to mean a miscarriage was coming right? He started to talk to his baby and rub his stomach, crying at the unknown. If someone killed him tonight and Negan found out tomorrow would he even care?

The pain built up inside his chest and he stood up still crying when the familiar stomp of heavy boots came to his door, there was only a little time left but Shane dried his tears and breathed in, forcing his body to portray a calmness he didn’t feel.

Negan was so sick of this shit, for weeks Shane ignored him and suddenly decided to tread on his territory, how dare Shane come here and bring that prick Rick with him. When the guards announced the news they nervously shifted on their feet admitting they didn't know what big news Shane claimed he held, it was total bullshit Negan already knew. He sat down for a long time trying to stay put and let Shane stew overnight, afterall he was in no hurry, Shane would think he had the upper hand if he came running. In the end though the wait was too much, though the news couldn't be that exciting.

The Savior knew what this was, Shane was here to beg because he took all that shit from his friends. His mind was made up, if Shane apologized and begged, let him fuck him one more time he would give them a third of it back in a few months. No, he couldn’t do that, it was too rapey if Shane wasn’t up for his dick again but Negan wanted to fuck him, hold him all night and plant kisses down his back while they cuddled, atleast one more time. Fuck...no, that wasn’t what he wanted at all.

The cell Shane was confined to was right there, Negan scrunched up his eyes and held Lucille firmly trying to let all those damn fluffy feelings he had for Shane disappear. He had a job to do and Shane was becoming a hindrance these days.

Negan swung the door open, despite Shane looking at him, having to have expected his appearance the man seemed surprised by him. Shane wiped at his face, red eyes evidence that some crying had occurred. Negan loosened his grip on Lucille and walked forward a step before hardening back up and lifting his chin, straightening his posture.

“You are a damn son of a bitch you know that? The gal of you acting like you actually have a nut sack! You and your girlfriend Rick come driving up to my place and demand to see me?”

Negan slammed his bat against the bed frame, the loud clank of metal had Shane backing up and looking down, gripping his stomach. His intention wasn’t to scare Shane, he wasn't someone who scared easily. It would have been damn easy to keep going but he didn't want to, but remembering what happened yesterday Negan started up again.

“You know what? You are going to learn your lesson, coming here and lying to my men that you had some news when all you want to do is offer me some more of your boy pussy so you can get your shit back. I think I’ll lock you and Rick up, make you work off paying for the supplies you so desperately want back.”

Shane started to sweat, unsure if it was the pain building in his chest or fear of Negan’s anger. He could tell Negan was still being soft on him but the fire in his eyes let him know he was hurt and Shane didn't think he did well with that kind of feeling. Apologizing was for the best but there was so much to say and every minute he stayed here talking it out might be a minute his baby got weaker inside him.

“Negan I’m sorry.”

“No, no you fucking don’t!” Negan hit Lucille against the bed again.

The whack was harder. Negan’s gloved hand gripping Lucille as he swung, it took Shane back to Glenn and how he cried out, dying but still talking to Maggie. He couldn't believe he wanted this man, someone who enjoyed killing.

“Now I’m only going to say this once…” Negan seethed.

It was too much. Shane bent over grabbing his stomach, it was like a fire was brewing inside his body, the searing rawness of it raked down his sides and flowed down his lower stomach and he gripped his things hyperventilating, at his baby dying.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Negan’s cold eyes stared at him.

If it was possible Negan was more pissed, seeing Negan react that way when he was in pain made him doubt that the man could ever really be a gentle soul.

“I’m pregnant Negan!” Shane gripped his stomach and dropped to his knees. “You got me pregnant and something is wrong.”

Negan’s eyes bugged out comically, Lucille clattered on the floor as Negan ran to Shane then back for the door for once not knowing what to do. Seeing the man freak out would be funny if Shane could concentrate on anything. The cramping built up inside him while Shane heard Negan’s boots run down the hall, a few Savior’s and a Doctor coming to his side. The hallway closed in on him, the sweat too cold on his face, the pain in his head and chest intensifying as he struggled to breath while he was rushed to the infirmary.

Negan was yelling, Dr. Carson boldly snapping back at him to shut up. People were talking and poking at his belly as he struggled to breath. Shane mustered enough energy to speak and tell Negan “fuck you” when the man tried to tell him to breath and calm down. The last thing he heard before a needle slipped beneath his skin and knocked him out was that it was okay to sedate him with the sedative Dr. Carson drew from a vial even if he was pregnant.  
————————————————————————-  
Shane groaned awake, his head throbbing and he felt damn tired. The room he was in was dark, he could tell the bed was lavish even with the drapes closed. The mattress was comfortable and settling in he relaxed and rubbed his belly, doing that had Shane sitting up and panting again, worried that his baby was dead inside him.

“Calm your fucking tits.”

A lamp was turned on and Shane hissed at the sudden bright light and Negan standing there. 

“Were you watching me sleep psycho?”

Negan smirked. “Of course, it’s the only time that pretty mouth of yours shuts up.”

The banter was like inviting an old friend into your home, warmness spread through Shane’s core but Negan chose then to scowl and sit on the bed.

“Shane.”

“No.” Shane breathed out.

He couldn't have lost the baby, for all the fear he had in the beginning and right up to today about having a baby, this couldn't be it. Scenarios streamed through his brain of his little pea killing him as it rotted inside him but that’s not what had him scared.

“I can’t do this, I wanted this baby.” Shane held his stomach and tried to scramble off the bed.

“Shane.”

Negan was coming across the bed and trying to hold him but Shane punched him and stood up trying to get to the door. 

“I wanted my baby!” Shane screamed.

“Shane listen.”

Shane started to cry and held his stomach, feeling no incisions. God, his baby was still in him and dead. “I can’t.”

“The baby is fucking fine Shane! You had gas okay! Damn, you chose now to not let me get one fucking word in.”

Shane froze, a hand still on his stomach. “Gas?”

“Yes Shane, I mean fuck! The worst gas I ever had was attempting to blow Lucille out of bed and kill her nose.” Negan cringed at revealing too much.

“Dr. Carson said you had bad gas, that it probably made your chest and stomach hurt, made it feel like something was trying to bust out, you know like mother fucking gas and then you worked yourself up so fucking much you gave yourself a panic attack. You had a real shit day Shane.”

Shane laughed and held his stomach, feeling crazy. Nothing made sense.

“Gas.” Shane muttered.

“Yes, fucking gas Shane but even though Dr. Carson gave you an ultrasound and said the baby’s fine you should hop in bed and rest.”

How could he object to that? Shane slowly crawled back in bed avoiding Negan’s gaze.

“Why were you looking at me like that? Like you had something bad to tell me?”

“That’s what happens when people lie Shane, keep things from you. Your ass has been pregnant for weeks and you decide now to tell me and just because you wanted your shit back right?” Negan looked hurt.

“No.” Shane reached over and made grabby hands towards Negan.

The Savior didn't want to oblige him but when Shane finally met his gaze, his eyes wide and hopeful he gave in. Sitting there he held Shane’s hand, for a while they sat there clasping each other’s fingers and relaxing.

“At first I didn’t want to tell you because we’re not supposed to do this. My family is all I have in this and there’s no way they would understand but Rick got it, when he figured it out he even surprised me. Said he wanted to call you a monster but he couldn't.”

Negan’s face twisted in shock.

“Then I knew I wanted you there, I didn’t know what you would want out of me but it’s your baby and I kind of like you and it would be wrong to take that from you. All I needed was time but when you came back and I heard you I just panicked. Every time. I’m pregnant. That’s not supposed to happen and I had to accept it and I did and I started to want this baby even if it would kill me but then I had to tell you.”

“It shouldn't have been that hard Shane.” Negan was still angry even if he understood how hard all this had to be to process.

“Being pregnant? You taking our shit and pissing off Rick every change you get? Taking our medicine, Denise died because you took the last of those pills Negan!”

Negan had forgotten about that and he couldn't be pissed when Shane pulled his hand from his grasp.

“If that’s not enough I wouldn’t be sitting here right now without Glenn. Remember him?” Shane spat out.

“The man who saved my ass more than once, one time he saved me even when I was doing all kinds of crazy shit like trying to kill Rick over some pussy. Yeah I did that.” Shane was going to own that shit.

It was in that moment he realized truely how similar he and Negan were, they were almost the same but not quiet.

“I’m sorry. Look whatever you want I’ll give it to you okay? This baby and you will not go without, I’ll try to make it easier on Alexandria. I’m shit, I get that but I deserve to see my baby too.”

They had a lot of work to do, neither one of them were heroes or monsters.

“I’m not writing you off Negan but you need to learn to tone it down a notch and not always have to have it your way and be number one. I don't want you to take it easy on me because I’m having your child or take less from Alexandria because I’m living there. There’s a whole world out there and it can’t make it if you're taking form from all the communities. I want you to change because you see we can do this together better.”

Negan breathed out, wondering if he could really rebrand himself this far in the game, if lives could not be lost in the battle for a better tomorrow for all. Men getting pregnant and helping increase the population, Shane having his child. If that wasn’t enough to fight for then what was?

When Shane squeezed his hand and pulled him to him Negan dared to imagine he could accomplish more, change things for the better.

If only because one thing was already clear. Negan loved this man and didn’t want to fight it.


End file.
